Recently, with the development of telecommunication services and networks, communication devices have become more prevalent. Often times, a user may have a plurality of communication devices each having disparate telephone numbers. Keeping track of each telephone number may be confusing and time consuming. In order to reduce the confusion and improve efficiency of keeping track of telephone numbers, service providers introduced “one-telephone number” telephony services that provide call connection to the plurality of communication devices of the user. However, the current “one-telephone number” telephony service requires users to either acquire a new telephone number, or to port a telephone number of a communication device of the user to act as a pilot number and acquire a different number for the communication device of the user. Thus, the current “one-telephone number” telephony service is inefficient and increase the number of telephone numbers associated with the user.